Be alright
by Flybaek
Summary: Aku hidup di duniaku sendiri, fantasiku Aku bebas mewarnai duniaku dengan pulasan wajahmu, tanpa protes dari siapapun Karena ini duniaku! Milikku, dan milik rasa sukaku pada seseorang {ChanyeolxBaekhyun} (CHANBAEK FANFIC WRITING CHALLENGE)


{Be Alright}  
Aku hidup di duniaku sendiri, fantasiku

Aku bebas mewarnai duniaku dengan pulasan wajahmu, tanpa protes dari siapapun

Karena ini duniaku!

Milikku, dan milik rasa sukaku pada seseorang

.

.

.

 _ **ChanBaek fanfic writing challenge**_

C.8 You're not Sorry – Taylor Swift

 _Flybaek_ present

.

.

.

Lama aku tercenung menatap lurus pahatan Tuhan di ambang pintu. Hidung bangir dan garisan rahang keras menohok hatiku begitu dalam. Matanya yang bulat, hitam—sepekat kopi kental melirik gelisah. Entah, apa yang tengah ia cari. Surai berpotong pendek yang memahkotainya bergerak seirama arah pandangnya.

Bibirku tak tahan untuk menarik segaris lengkung seraya mengamati lelaki pemberani itu. Chanyeol, bermarga Park dan berusia 21 tahun. Pemain gitar handal sekaligus lelaki menjulang berselimut es tebal.

Aku tak pernah segila ini pada lelaki, apa lagi ia lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku. _Oh Tuhan..._

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Hhh.. hhh.." dari jauh, aku lihat Jongdae memanggilnya. Sedikit terengah, dan menumpu kedua tangan pada lututnya yang kecil.

Chanyeol terlihat gugup, tapi ia mencoba tersenyum dan melambai pada Jongdae—si kakak kelas bersuara nyaring.

"Halo _hyung_. Kenapa begitu buru-buru?" ia menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau." Jongdae menunjuknya, sedikit menyungak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi. "Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"

"Oh, itu... aku ada urusan." Terlihat begitu polos, ia menjawab tanpa canggung.

Cengiran yang ia tampakkan menular cepat padaku. "Chanyeol yang periang." Pujiku untuknya.

"Ikut aku! Kita perlu latihan band untuk pementasan inagurasi minggu depan." bibir Jongdae mencebik sebal, harus menyeret bayi nakal sebesar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik kearahku, mentap dengan sayu lalu berlalu.

"Maaf." Ia menggumam—hanya itu yang sempat tertangkap netraku sebelum ia hilang dibalik bangunan bercat cokelat.

Gelengan cepat menggerakkan surai cokelatku. Entah tawa sinis atau senyum jahat muncul dari raut wajahku. Saat ini, waktu yang aku habiskan untuk menunggunya adalah kesia-siaan.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , mungkin belum saat ini." Kyungsoo menyentuh bahuku. Ia mengeratkan genggam itu. Raut wajahnya nampak sendu.

"Soo, aku mohon. Aku lelah!" nada bicaraku sedikit melambat diakhir kalimat. "Jangan pernah menampakkan kesedihannmu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi Baek, kau sudah menunggu 5 jam disini." Ia berusaha mengingatkan kesempatan lain yang Chanyeol miliki, dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan membalas genggam tangan hangatnya.

" _Aniya,_ terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Senyum masam Kyungsoo menyadarkanku.

Satu lagi, waktu yang aku habiskan untuk menunggunya adalah kesia-siaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur tak pernah absen mengitimidasiku. Dengan suhu rendah dan angin sore yang berhembus, menerpa kulitku yang hampir mati rasa.

06:05 PM

Tidak terlalu buruk untuk menunggu Kyungsoo diluar, ia mungkin sedikit terlambat karena jadwal kerjanya.

"Sore Baekhyun." Ia tersenyum dan menampakkan bibir hatinya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Halo Soo." aku siap berdiri dari kursi taman yang cukup panjang untuk menampung 3 orang, "Duduk dulu saja Baek. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam." Kyungsoo menahan ku, lalu ikut duduk memandang langit yang berbias _orange_.

"Kau terlihat lelah Soo, apa kita batalkan saja?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, ekspresinya nampak tidak suka.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu Baekhyun." Ia memandangku serius. "...dan, kata lelah itu membuatku tersinggung. Aku bukan seorang _workaholic_ kau tahu itu." aku tertawa.

Senyum simpul bercampur dengusan membuat Kyungsoo ikut hanyut dalam tawaku. Aku tahu, dia lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat secepatnya. Nyaris tidak ada waktu absen bagi Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar pekerja tekun dan begitu mengabdi.

"Apakah ada hal yang menarik hari ini Baek?" Ia berhenti tertawa dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Ya, pagi tadi aku mendapat telepon dari seorang wanita." Kyungsoo nampak tenang mendengar kata _wanita_ terucap dalam pembicaraan kali ini. "Ternyata ia Yoora _noona,_ kakak perempuan Chanyeol." Dan entah kenapa, mendangar _kakak Chanyeol_ ia menegang dan berdiri cepat.

"Ja-ja—ngan bilang, kau memintaku menemanimu untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu?" langkahnya mundur beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sepintar itu Soo?" aku balik bertanya dan mengerjapkan mata—heran.

"Baek, aku sudah 2 tahun berteman denganmu. Hariku banyak dihabiskan bersama mu. Sampai hati, jika aku tidak tahu sifatmu." Dengan menggebu ia menunjuk wajahku lalu menghentak kaki, lengkapnya dia juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau begitu lucu Do Kyungsoo." Aku ikut berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang, ikut aku ke Gangnam, aku perlu membeli kalung sebelum makan malam bersama Yoora Noona."

Kyungsoo nampak pasrah dan mengikuti langkah yang kupandu untuknya, sudah lebih dari 3 toko kami masuki. Dan aku belum mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan.

"Baek, ini adalah toko terakhir. Jadi apapun itu, cepat pilih yang pertama kali menarik perhatianmu. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan sempat menemui _noona_ mu itu." Lelaki bermarga Do itu lebih pendek, mungkin karena faktor itu juga ia terlihat lebih lelah. Langkahnya sedikit kecil, ia agak sulit menyamaiku dan sesekali nafasnya tedengar berat.

"Duduklah dengan diam disini, aku akan cepat." sebelum berlalu, aku menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang terduduk didekat etalase.

Setelah membeli kalung perak, Kyungsoo kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Sabtu malam yang hangat.

Sepanjang Gangnam, pertokoan mulai mengusung tema natal—di beberapa toko DVD lagu-lagu natal sudah mulai diputar.

"Tidakkah ini telalu awal untuk natal Soo- _ya_?"

"Tidak juga, minggu depan adalah awal Desember. Semangat natal memang sedikit berbeda Baek."

"Oh benarkah?" Aku memutar kotak beludru merah—hadiah ku. "Haruskah aku belikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol juga?" sedikit tidak yakin akan respon Kyungsoo, aku meliriknya dari ekor mata.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu Baek. Tapi, tidak hari ini oke? Kita terlambat" Kyungsoo sedikit menahan napasnya. Terlihat sekali, ia tengah menjaga kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Ya, mungkin lain kali." Bisik rendah lolos dari bibir ku.

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi suatu senja.

Angin musim dingin masih berhembus lembut, menemani Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dengan motor hitamnya. Ia menarik ujung _sweater_ yang ia kenakan, hingga batas jemari—menjaganya agar tidak membeku.

Ia sudah terlambat berpuluh menit, sungguh tidak baik untuk sebuah kencan pertama. Harus Chanyeol akui, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus malu pada Baekhyun. Pertama, chat semalam suntuknya bersama Baekhyun terhapus—alamat rumah lelaki manis itu masih disana. Lalu ia menelpon Luhan, teman sekelas Baekhyun sekaligus pacar dari adik sepupunya. Selain dapat alamat Baekhyun, ia juga dihadiahi ocehan dan cacian pedas dari Luhan. Kedua, ia lupa kalau itu sore natal. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal, tiada kejutan dan pesanan hadiahnya terhambat karena salju tebal. Singkatnya ia harus berkeliling Myeongdong untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibeli. Nyaris seperti mencari jarum dalam setumpuk jerami, _toko mana yang buka di hari natal?_

Ia beruntung.

Tuhan selalu bersama anak yang baik.

Ia membeli sebuah helm berwarna beige—warana teduh yang tak terlalu jauh dengan rambut Baekhyun yang _brunette_.

Rumah berteras kayu, berpagar biru pupus dan dua tiang menjulang—menyanggah balkon kecil penuh bunga, sudah terliahat dari ujung jalan. Chanyeol mulai tersenyum malu, dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Permisi." Ia menaruh wajahnya tepat didepan kamera intercom, tak lupa senyum bodoh dan rambut keritingya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun ada?" ia kembali berkata, kali ini ada sedikit semburat merah jambu ditulang pipinya.

"Halo?" kembali ia memencet tombol kecil diujung bawah mesin persegi berwarna hitam.

Ia mulai cemas, Baekhyun merajuk padanya atau memang tidak ada orang?

"Apa aku coba sekali lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan niatnya.

"Ha—l"

"Ya, siapa disana?" suara serak terdengar dari dalam.

"H—hai, ini aku Chanyeol."

"Oh, masuklah."

Baekhyun berdiri kaku didepan pintu. Tangan kecilnya menyanggah tubuhnya yang tegak tak sempurna. Ia berusaha tersenyum, menyambut Chanyeol dengan tulus walau ia kehilangan beberapa saat ketika matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya dengan sendu, "Kau pucat." Ujarnya sesaat ia sampai dihadapan lelaki kecil itu.

"Yah, kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah berdamai dengan dingin."

Ada 3 buah lapisan baju yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk mengahngatkan tubuhnya. Sebuah kaos, sweater yang kebesaran dan jaket tebal musim dingin—sedikit berbulu dibagian tutup kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk, aku sedikit tidak enak badan karena hawa dingin ini."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun agak lama. Hidungnya memerah Ia beberapa kali menyibak ujung hidungnya yang sesekali berair.

"Haha, kau begitu lucu walaupun sakit seperti ini Baek." Elusan lembut terasa disisi pipi sebelah kanannya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang tangan Chanyeol—hangat.

"Oh demi Tuhan aku begitu suka padamu, maafkan aku terlambat dikencan pertama kita." Chanyeol kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun, kali ini jemarinya menyusuri dahi dan juga pipi satunya. Mengelilinginya dengan takut—takut akan menyakiti orang yang ia sayang.

"Oh aku hampir lupa untuk memberi mu ini" Chanyeol mengayunkan kotak besar—berwarna merah.

"Sebuah helm?" Baekhyun menangkup kotak itu dikedua tangannya, ekspresinya nampak sedikit geli.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol heran dan merasa putus asa karena kejutannya gagal.

"Kau tahu yeol- _ah,_ **ruby** adalah merk helm." Baekhyun menarik kotak itu kearahnya. "Aku tidak begitu buta tentang otomotif."

"Ah kau benar, aku masi menggunakan kotak helm." Ia sedikit terkekeh malu. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya dengan cantik. Kau tahu, aku ceroboh."

"Aku tahu, dasar kau dobi bodoh." Mereka berdua tertawa senang. "Terimakasih banyak, kau tahu, ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol tepat dimata.

CUP

Ia sedikit menaikan tungkai kakinya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terdiam, ia merasakan bibir Baekhyun—dingin.

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum "Ayo masuk Baek. Kau dingin." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Sini aku bantu." Ia memeluk sisi belakang Baekhyun dengan sayang. Badannya yang terlampau lebih besar darinya membuat Baekhyun nampak begitu mungil dan pasti akan terlindungi kapan saja.

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Ya, terimakasih kau sudah memaafkan ku." Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyum yang amat manis dan menyejukkan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun- _ah ireona._ " Suara Kyungsoo terdengar panik.

"Ya, kau menakutiku." Ia memandangku lama.

"Kau tertidur," tangannya terlihat gemetar. "Kau memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Aku kira kau mimpi buruk."

"AH."

Kepalaku pening, aku merasakan jemariku kebas dan telapak kaki dibalik sepatuku keram.

"AHHHH." Geraman tertahan lolos dari bibirku.

Tuhan, kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Baek, tahan. Tenanglah tidak apa, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jarum tajam menusuk permukaan kulitku, sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengisi _spet_ nya dengan cairan berwarna kuning dari ampul kecil yang sering aku lihat.

"Kita akan bertemu _noona_ nya lain kali. Kau butuh pulang Baek..."

.

.

.

Ada dua kemungkinan untuk Baekhyun berburuk sangka pada Chanyeol. Pertama, ia mematikan ponselnya. Lalu kedua, pemuda itu tidak ada di kampus; di rumah; di tempat Chanyeol biasa latihan band dan di cafe.

"Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku muak." Ia mengigit ujung jempolnya.

Hari lumayan malam untuk kembali ia jelajahi, jadwal kuliahnya juga begitu padat. Membuat lelahnya mengganda.

"Oh, sudah pukul sebelas malam. Kemana saja kau Chanyeol sialan! Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggu kabar seharian." Ia kembali mengigit ujung kukunya.

Sebuah pangglian masuk, "Chanyeol- _ah_!" ia menjawabnya begitu—tidak sabaran.

"..."

"Ya! Kau ada dimana? Jangan diam saja, cepat jawab aku sialan!"

"..."

"Haha," ia tertawa sumbang. "Kau benar-benar ingin pisah? Benar begitu?"

"..."

"Kau bahkan mematikan telponmu karena aku?"

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Bukan karena angin, atau gerimis yang sudah rintik sedari tadi.

"Kau anggap aku apa HAH? Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama tujuh tahun ini—hik." Senggukan pertama terdengar darinya. Ia terduduk, menyandar pada pinggiran dinding.

"Aku tahu, aku paham Chanyeol- _ah._ Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tapi jangan kau campakkan aku seperti ini."

"YA SIALAN! JAWAB AKU!"

"Hhhhhh.." deru nafasnya terdengar berat, seperti menahan tangis dan kecewa yang amat besar.

"Setidaknya, hhh setidaknya temui aku dengan baik-baik." Baekhyun mengangkat pandagannya dari ujung kaki. "Bukan memutusnya dengan cara seperti pengecut!" Ia mulai mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak terkendali lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam, lamat-lamat terdengar dengingan mesin.

"Y—ya, Yeol- _ah_ kau ada dimana? Suara apa itu?" ia menegakkan tubuhnya sekian detik.

"Jangan menakutiku," tanganya menumpu tubuh diatas kedua lututnya.

Derap kaki terdengar semakin dekat, banyak dan berisik.

"PASIEN BUTUH PERTOLONGAN, TOLONG BERI KAMI JALAN."

"saya..."

"Siapkan pengejut jantung..."

"...ya ya, _set_ ke tegangan 200j."

Suara tangis histeris menyadarkan Baekhyun, ia harus mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tahu? Sebenarnya Chanyeol menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu, saat ayahnya mengetahui Chanyeol memiliki kelainan, bukannya menerima atau berniat untuk menyembuhkannya—ia malah menghajar Chanyeol dengan kasar."

"Lalu, kenapa Chanyeol tidak melawan?"

"...karena, ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Agar ia aman dan tetap hidup dengan bahagia."

"Kisah percintaan yang malang."

"Sekarang, Chanyeol tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk Baekhyun. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun hidup sendirian tanpa ia disisnya."

"Dan aku dengar, sebelum menghajar Chanyeol sampai koma ayahnya memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengirimi pesan untuk berpisah."

"Oh, ironis sekali."

"Ya... sungguh ironis. Aku turut bersedih untuk Baekhyun."

Itu hari selasa. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan stelan hitam—yang sudah ia simpan setelah kedua orang tuanya meniggal.

Ia terduduk di ujung sudut, memandang potret Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. Bingkai foto itu dilapis kayu cokelat dan pita hitam-putih menjuntai dipucuk orang terkasihnya. Puluhan karangan bunga bela sungkawa tertata diluar rumah duka.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain, Baekhyun- _ah_." Wanita usia pertengahan 30 menghapirinya dan mengelus permukaan rambutnya sayang.

"Biarkan Chanyeol tenang dan terus melihat kau bahagia. Orang lain tidak pernah tahu kisah kalian. Mereka hanya bisa berkata tanpa berpikir. Kau harus kuat dan melanjutkan hidupmu." Ia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

Jejak air mata tercetak, menggurat pipi hingga dagunya. Tatap Baekhyun kosong, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Wanita itu juga terus menitikan air matanya, merasa kehilangan dan tidak kalah terpukulnya dari Baekhyhun.

"Yoora, sudah waktunya membakar jasad Chanyeol."

"—dan oh, persidangan ayahmu akan dimulai minggu depan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol.

Ia magnet ku.

Bak bunga matahari, ia akan setia menengadah. Memuja sinar yang mampu membuatnya bertahan. Begitupula aku. Bukan menengadah, tapi menyembunyikannya semampuku.

Karena aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku hebat tanpa ia tahu. Aku bertahan tanpa harus ia mengakuiku **.**

 **Ia, engkau yang membuatku menangisimu.**

 **Kau yang bersinar terang,**

 **tapi semua terlihat pudar...**

Dia, sosok yang membesarkan hatiku. Membuatnya yakin untuk bertahan dari tak keterbisaan ku untuk menamainya milikku.

Dia, petikan nada yang menemani tawaku. Memberi warna imagi yang memberiku sugesti untuk tetap berdiri di atas kepercayaan ini.

Halo kesengsaraan yang penuh air mata. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, membicarakan keluhan semu yang terus memikat?

Akankah aku baik hingga waktu itu tiba?

Akankah aku bisa?

Karena, petualangan mengitari samudera dan menantang badai sudah lelah aku melaluinya.

" _Jangan khawatir. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Kepercayaanmu itu bukanlah ilusi kebodohan. Yakinlah! Kau akan baik-baik saja."_ Sekali ini. Aku berharap kau berbalik dan mengatakannya.

Atau setidaknya, aku bisa _**berpura-pura**_ _ **baik**_ tanpa kata yang kau mulai—entah akankah ada sebuah akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia menyesap seduhan cokelat dan memandang ke tepian jendela yang sedikit berdebu. Gerimis mulai turun lagi. Ia tercenung disana beberapa saat, memandangi juntaian air mengalir di atas dedaunan.

Ada yang hilang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih menatap Baekhyun yang menerawang sejauh cakrawala. Ia terlihat pucat dan begitu lemah, terlihat mati segan—hiduppun tak mau.

Keningnya berkerut dalam, nampak berpikir sambil mengoceh kecil. Baekhyun kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ ku temani pulang ke kemarmu ya? Hari sudah sore dan Dr. Kim akan segera memeriksamu. Kau akan segera sembuh, aku janji akan membantumu sembuh." Lelaki berseragam putih berbordir _**Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul**_ itu mendorong kursi Baekhyun menuju kamar isolasinya.

Baekhyun melihat orang itu. Senyum terpatri, menarik garisnya hanya kesebelah kiri.

" **Kyungsoo-** _ **ya"**_ Baekhyun memanggil tegang. " **Dari awal kisah ini yang memulainya hanya aku kan?"** Lelaki bermata bulat itu tercekat.

" **Chanyeol..."** Langahnya terhenti dan ia siap menancapkan suntikan penenang pada hitungannya ke lima.

" **Ia sudah tidak disisiku lagi kan?"**

Byun Baekhyun, siaga tiga.

Status: Pasien delusi.

Tingkat: Berbahaya.

 **END**

Note:

 **Delusi adalah** kesalahpahaman seseorang yang serius tentang apa yang terjadi. Dengan kata lain, kesalahpahaman tentang apa yang mereka lihat, dengar, atau pikir. Orang yang delusi sangat memegang keyakinan yang tidak rasional dan tidak realistis yang sangat sulit untuk berubah, bahkan ketika orang itu dihadapkan pada bukti yang bertentangan dengan khayalannya.


End file.
